


Uchihas Play By Their Own Rules

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, MadaSakuweek0320, Madara likes add things that Sakura doesn't know about, ONCE AGAIN OFF SCREEN CONSENT, Obito has sense to leave quickly, Sex Toys, abducted, and take things a little futher than needed, do not come at me, gagged, madasakuweek2020, mobster, off screen consent, roleplaying, their all consenting in this, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Sakura night turns in something completely unexpected, as she has an encounter with the Uchiha Boss.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Uchihas Play By Their Own Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for MadaSaku Week 0320.
> 
> The prompts for Day 1, that I used were Abduct and Mafia/Yukuza au(though only slightly touched upon)
> 
> This fic has first sex scene I've ever written, it pretty meh, but I'm counting it as achievement.
> 
> If there any mistakes forgive me.

After a long day of dealing with medical students, patients and bullshit policies, Sakura had finally finished and was walking through the garage, with her heels making clicks against the concrete that echoed across the empty garage, oh how she couldn't wait till she could kick them off.

Noticing that the lights were flicking on and off in the area she was a parked in, she gripped her bag a little tighter.

Just as she pulled her car keys out of the handbag, the lights in the whole garage went out for a few second, but that all that was need. 

Within in those few moments in the darkness, a large figure had snuck up behind her and then pain exploded across the side of her head.

The rosette woman went down quickly, like a bag of potatoes, with her bag falling just out of her reach. While still dazed by the impact, she tried to reach for her bag that held a can of pepper spray. 

With her head pounding more, she was picked up and squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths to try to stabilize herself.

An arm wrapped around her waist tightly, keeping her close and upright as a hand slipped under her blouse before moving to her left breast, squeezing it before pinching her nipple between their 4th finger and thumb through the fabric of the bra. 

Sakura still felt like that her head was swimming and her response to the groping was delayed as she began to struggling, but her movements caused her still as pain in her head pounded away.

It took a few more moments before the pain ebbed away, enough that Sakura began to frantically struggle, more forcefully, till she was pushed up against the wall, both wrists were pinned behind her back with one hand. 

Something was slipped over both wrist before whatever it was begin to nip at her skin, as it got tighter.

With both hands now secured behind her back, the hand began to wonder over her body and then they started kissing down the left side of her neck. 

Sakura let a shriek out as they bite down on the junction of her neck and shoulder, as the wondering hand slipped under blouse and bra, rolling her right nipple between their 4th and thumb again, making her gasp.

“Did you think for a second that I wouldn't know, wouldn't get you, oh Blossom, you should know by now you're mine” A gruff voice whispered in to her ear as they bite harder.

"I've been watching you, and I've seen you with that white hair bastard, flirting with him, touching him, biting your lip when he looks at you" the voice growled, "You should know that associating with Senju while being friends Uchihas is going to cause you problems, Blossom" they informed her with anger seeping in to tone.

She knew that voice so very well, it belong to that bastard Madara Uchiha, one of hers best friends crazy uncle, a powerful and deadly mob boss, who was always touching and perving on her when ever he got the a chance.

Knowing who it was now, she struggled even harder, wanting to get away from the crazy man but was pinned against the wall harder by his large body, stopping her movement.

“Don’t be like that, you’re really going to enjoy this Blossom” He spoke, slipping his free hand down under her skirt.

Stroking the curve of her ass a few time, before Madara removed his hand from under her skirt. 

Sakura give a sigh but that was short lived when she found herself being spun around with her back being slammed against the wall.

Seeing him tower over her, staring down with a feral grin before placing a hand under her chin, tilting her head up and claiming her mouth his own, kissing her with a bruising force.

While he was still kissing her, Sakura struggled her hardest but with her arms tied behind her back and Madara pressing against her, it was impossible for get away from him. 

He pulled away and looked down at her again with a grin.

Sakura watched as he pulled something out of his pocket, and made her suck a breath in, as she looked at the pink ball-gag that Uchiha Mob Boss held in his hand. 

She closed her mouth, keeping lips tightly shut, refusing to open her mouth when he pressed the ball-gag against her lips.

“The hard away it is Blossom” he said gleefully, pinching her nose closed and waited.

Sakura held her breath for as long as she could but the burning in her lung became to much causing her to gasp as the need for air become to much. With her mouth wide open Madara popped the gag in her mouth, watching as her lips closed half around the pink ball.

Stepping backwards from her, Madara admired his handy work so far, with her lipstick smeared across her lips and her mouth stretched around the gag. He imagined what her lips would look like wrapped around his cock, oh he was definitely going to enjoy that little hot mouth of hers later.

Madara invaded her personal space again and used his knee to inch her legs open enough that he could slip his hand under her skirt for a second time. 

His fingers were stroking the satin fabric of the pantie she was wearing and smirked at her, finding that they were damp.

“Well, well what's this, it seems like someone is enjoying this” he said, as a quiet muffed moaned escaped from her lips.

A few more strokes, then Madara slipped fingers under her panties, running them over her slit and then in to her warm tight pussy, feeling Sakura clench around his fingers made him groan.

“I’m looking forward to fucking this little hole later Blossom and claiming it as mine” he remarked, pumping his callous fingers and scissored her, making her moan around the gag again before withdrawing his fingers and sucking them clean.

"You taste divine Blossom" he commented.

Madara pulled out a slim pink vibrator from his coat inner pocket before holding it in front of Sakura face, who’s eyes widen at the sight of the toy.

Frozen at sight of the vibrator, she then began to shake her head and struggle like her life depended on it. 

Sakura tried to move away from him but found herself pinned her to the wall again, this time by a hand around her neck while the Uchiha Mob Boss glared down at her.

“You aren’t going anywhere, till I say I so and I’ve had my fun Blossom ” he growled, baring his teeth at her, as he tighten his grip for good measure before releasing the hold.

Roughly pushing her legs open again, Madara slipped the toy inside her, causing her moan and rub her legs together.

Kneeling in front of her, he began to caress her legs before taking her jacket's belt and tied it around her ankles tightly.

Standing up, he smirked down at his little hostage, admiring his work again.

“Such a pretty little slut” he smirked, stroking her face.

\----------------

Now sitting in the driving seat, Madara open up an app that was connected to the vibrator and pressed play bottom.

"This playlist was created especially for you" he laughed, looking at her in the back from the mirror.

Sakura glared at him, confused as to what he meant, then as the first song play she realized that vibrator buzzed along to the song beats.

The first couple of songs that played caused the toy pulse slow and low causing Sakura to moan softly, even if muffled. 

As soon as the 4th song came on, Sakura was squirming around the back seat, as the pulses became stronger and rapid causing her to arch her back as she got closer and just she was about to cum, the song changed to slow and low pulses, denying Sakura of her release.

"You'll only get to cum around my cock, why screaming my name, Blossom" Marada laughter.

During the rest of the ride, Sakura was writhing in pleasure as the pules kept changing between slow & low to strong & rapid.

When the car stopped at their new location, Sakura had drool dripping from her lips around the gag, with eyes wide and her face was completely red

Opeing the backdoor, Madara stared down at his pretty little slut, seeing that her pupils were nearly completely dilated before Sakura eyes locked on to his face and glared.

“Blossom you look so good, I’m going to enjoy eating you” he smirked, as Sakura swore at him but the gag ball muffled it all, but he got the gist of what she said.

He pulled her out of the car and threw her over his shoulder, he slapped her ass a couple of times for fun, causing her to squirm and tried to get away but Madara laughed at her reaction, as they entered the house that he taken her to.

Once in the bedroom, Sakura was thrown down on the bed on to her stomach and began to wiggled her way off the bed, while Madara pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs. 

“Where do you think you’re going Blossom” he growled, pulling her back down the mattress.

Taking a knife from his boot, Madara dragging the blade across Sakura back, making her stiffen, afraid that he would cut her.

Placing the knife at her wrists Madara, cutting the zip-tie off and replaced them with leathers cuffs, keeping her arms stretched out.

“You look so good” he said licking his lips as he lent down and kissing the back of her neck, before dragging his knife down the rest of her body till he reached her ankles and cut the piece of fabric off.

Reaching under her skirt, he grabbed the soaking wet panties and ripped them from her body, then discarded them to the floor.

“Always knew you were a little slut, who else would have soaking wet pantie like you did, while held hostage” he laughed, "You're just gagging for it"

Sakura watched as he placed the knife on the side table, always within his reach.

“In case you misbehave Blossom" he advised her.

Madara ran his hands up and down her legs a few times before resting them on the top of her thighs, squeezing hardest enough that they would leave marks and hopefully bruises, marking his property again and making sure she knew it.

Leaing down, he bite hard, leaving another mark on her upper inner thigh this time, making Sakura jump and scream around the gag. 

“Oh Blossom, I own you now” he declared.

Running a hand up her leg again till he cupped her, enjoying the feeling of how wet she was. Moving his fingers, Madara rubbed circles in her clit, causing the rosette doctor to buck her hips and moan, needing her release badly.

The pink vibrator was quickly pulled out, getting a muffled whine from Sakura, as her empty pussy clench involuntarily at the loss. 

Hearing that noise from his pretty little hostage, made long hair man smirk as he discarded the toy somewhere in the room.

“Don’t worry, you’re be filled up real soon Sa-Ku-Ra” he chuckled after hearing her make a protesting noise.

As he lifted her hips up and pushed her head down into the mattress, spreading her legs further apart showing off her glistening pussy. He couldn't wait to bury his cock in that tight little hole, that was just begging to be fucked by him.

Catching his attention was a growl, causing Madara turn his head to see black Maine Coon with its furry standing up at the door.

“Sorry Menace, but there only one pussy in this room that I'm playing with now” he spoke, looking at Sakura before moving from the bed to the door, pushing the feline out and locking it.

“So Blossom, where were we” Madara said with a feral smile, while undressing, keeping his eyes on his prize, making sure she didnt move.

Standing behind his Blossom, Madara pumped his cock a few times, coating it with pre-cum then lined himself up.

Grabbing Sakura hands in his own and then grip her hips, pulling her backwards as he thrusted into her.

Sakura scream was muffed by the gag still in her mouth at the sudden fullness of his cock being inside of her. She wasn't able to think or adjust before he pulled out only to slam back into her.

He began to alternate his thrusts between going hard and fast, to slowly filling her up, driving her body wild, needing it release already.

She could feel her release approaching, as she began to tighten around Madara cock and just as she was about to cum, he pulled out completely and changed her position, so she laying on her back, her arms pinned above her.

With the new position, Madara lean over her with a predatory smile on his lips as he looked over her as if she was his dinner, before slamming back into her and watched her face as pleasure took over her.

Madara kept up his pace up and loving the look on her face as her lips moaned around the gag loudly, with a red face and a few tears falling from her eyes.

A few more deep thrusts, Sakura come undone screaming around the gag as her inner wall gripped tightly around his cock, causing him grunt as he thrusted a few more time before he came and filled her.

After a few pants, Madara grinned down at her before pulling out, watching as his seed dripped out of the rosette onto the bedsheet, then proceeded to lay next to her. 

"Dont worry Blossom, soon you won't be able to escape from me" Madara laughed at her, pulling her tightly against his body, with one arm wrapped around her waist as his hand spread possessively over her stomach, "At all, as you're bound to me" he muttered into her hair.

Sakura swallowed hard at the implication of his words.

* * *

  
Sun shine streamed through the large window in the bedroom with Sakura tangled up in the sheet.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was the only one in the bed and letting a sigh of relief out, her sore body couldn't take more from Madara.

Rolling away from the sunshine, Sakura stretched out on the bed before noticing that another person was in the room, making her shriek, and grabbed the sheet to cover herself up.

There at the end of the bed was Obito Uchiha, a cousin of Sasuke and the 'occasional' enforce for Madara, who was a Detective for the police force.

He looked uncomfortable being there, with his head was turned to side with his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"Madara asked me to escort you to his office," he informed the rosette doctor.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him for mentioning the Uchiha Boss name, she stood from the bed and wrapped the sheet around herself, with it trailing behind her.

Obito lead her through the hallways of the Uchiha Mansion, that would take her to where that bastard of a man was.

Before Obito could knock on the door and announce the Sakura, she had slammed the door open and marched into the office, glaring that long hair Uchiha Boss.

Closing the door, Obito made a quick retreat from the room, not wanting to be anywhere near the two.

Still glaring, Sakura picked up the closest item and held it tightly in her hand, ready to throw it in an instant.

"Ah, Sakura-koi, so lovely of you to join me, you look simple ravishing in that bed sheet" he grinned at her, and was soon rewarded with a book to the face, unfortunately missing him.

"You complete and utter bastard" she growled at him, as she stalked toward him, hands clenched into fist, "Who do you think you are" she demanded standing in front of him.

Watching her carefully, like a caged animal who was ready to attack, Madara knew what was coming when he saw her hand moving to a metal figure on his deck.

“Blossom” he warned her, “Don’t”

Just as Sakura went to grab the figure, Madara hand shoot out, grabbing her wrist, then pulled her sharply towards him, before depositing her in his lap.

"I told you not to Koi" Madara told her affectionately, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't Koi me," she corrected him angrily, "You changed the game, you bastard" Sakura spoke, trying to pry his arm off her.

"Come now Sakura-Koi, it was all in the name of roleplaying," he nuzzled her cheek, "It made it more exciting didnt it, you definitely enjoyed it from how wet you were" Madara purred

"I don't appreciate being pistol whipped and tortured by a vibrator while being abducted" Sakura countered, pinching his arms, "You would rather give your wife a concussion than play by rules" questioned him.

"I was playing by the rules, you said to abduct you and work you up, which I did, you didn't say I couldn't bring toys in it and you've been eyeing that toy for so long, I thought I would treat my brilliant wife to it" Madara answered her, pressing a kiss into her cheek as he pulled at the sheet covering her breasts.

"And the pistol whipping?"

"A calculated risk, that worked out well. I didnt use a real gun, simple a replica and add a little more weight to make it feel real" he explained, as he successfully pulled the sheet free.

"It still goddamn hurt and dont think for a mo.....ah" she moaned before finish her sentence as Madara palmed her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"What you were saying wife" he commented, as he continued playing with her breasts.

"You utter bastard, this is cheating" Sakura replied through a moan, her head falling back against her husband shoulder as her chest heaved.

"What else do you expect from the Uchiha Boss, I dont play fair you know that" he laughed, bringing his lips to her neck.

"I've get you back for this" she panted

"Oh I look forward to it darling wife but for now I think someone deserves to be punished for throwing that book, bent over my desk like a naughty schoolgirl," Madara started, "Spanking that voluptuous ass till the red and then if you're a good girl through your punishment, I'll reward you by fucking hard against desk, maybe the wall as well" he finished, smirking against his wife neck, lavishing more kisses along it.

"I promise to be a good girl, Mister Uchiha" Sakura purred and looked up at innocently at him, knowing what it did her husband and wiggle her bum in his lap.

Madara groan, feeling as his trousers tighten, his wife was a mix and damn tease.

"Well if you promise to be a good girl and count the smacks, then maybe I can lessen the number down to 10" he told her.

"Thank you sir" Sakura said, turning in his lap, placing her lips on his.

"Such a minx" he said against her lips.

"Only the best for you, Mister Uchiha" she purred, claiming his mouth and silencing him.


End file.
